Characters Unlock Guide
Introduction Welcome to the Unlock How-To Guide! This guide will help you know the best tricks and tips for unlocking all Characters in no time! South Korea = Download the game Do I need to say anymore? You get South Korea upon downloading the game!!! Cameroon = Beat 12 characters (Very easy) You should use South Korea as you probably won't have any other characters; he's very affordable to use. Nigeria = Win 30 Tournament Trophies (Easy) You can use anyone, as long as you don't lose the 90 games!!! He's worth it, alright. If you're desperate to get Kepler 22B, that's even better! You'll have motivation to keep playing tournament, and once you get him, you might find yourself with more than 30 Tournament trophies. USA = Win a Tournament Final in Sudden Death (Easy) This tip, and it goes for anything requiring one or many sudden deaths, is that you should use a power shot like France's that has a 100% or near goal, but only in the end. You also need a max or near max jump. You jump over your opponent, push him back, and wait till it goes to sudden death as 0-0. You then use your power shot straight away in the middle, and boom! USA is yours and yours to keep. Japan = Win a Tournament final with a difference of 10 goals (Moderate) Use somebody with a fast, deadly power shot like France. You use it in the correct spot and it's no problem to get him unless you're not careful. Yes, you can also use Nepal or Ukraine, but not exactly preferred, to block your goal and not let anybody score in it. But unless you want every character no matter if you use it or not, don't take steps to get him because he is HORRIBLE. You could also use Nigeria or Spain because of the deadly power shots. Russia = Upgrade Speed, Jump, and Kick to the maximum (Somewhat hard) Get a lot of points, and do build up the 1,534,500 points to upgrade your stats instead of paying 500,000 for him, as the upgrades double help you. Of course, you need to spend time upgrading other stuff as well or you simply can't get that many points to unlock him. Argentina = Beat 12 characters in Arcade without using a power shot (Easy) Use someone with a good counter attack such as Austria so that you can compensate for the lack of a power shot, or just simply get a good head-form character and crush all the straight-line shot people such as Nigeria. Italy = Get 30 goals in the Tournament (Easy) The first redirect section, go to Japan's section to pick out a deadly and fast power shot that will sure get you some real goals. Brazil = Win without using a power shot in Tournament (Easy) You use the same tips as Argentina to compensate for being unable to use a power shot. Germany = Beat 12 Characters in Arcade without conceding a goal (Moderate) That's a real tough one. Try using people that have a power button effect to make them taller and bigger, such as Nepal or even Ukraine, or one that takes forever to finish their power shot, such as Austria. Just don't try it on Germany; skip him, and do someone else, like United Kingdom. Nepal is best because he falls into both categories, although he has hard unlock requirements. Spain = Win a Tournament with 10 characters (Easy) Spain? No problem. Get 10 good or average (or even fair) characters and just win one trophy with them. France = Beat 14 Characters in Arcade in Sudden Death (Moderate) Simply refer to USA's section on how to draw sudden deaths. United Kingdom = Win the Tournament without conceding more than 4 goals (Moderate) Just refer to Germany's section, but overall, use Nepal for this. You should use Nepal because his robot covers a very large height, and completely covers the goal, in addition, if you have power upgraded fully, once Nepal has finished setting up his power shot, you can use it AGAIN! Mexico = Beat 17 characters in Arcade with 10 goal difference (Somewhat hard) Nigeria would work since they don't know to counter attack shots. Spain too. Netherlands = Win a Tournament without dash (Easy) You should get a max speed upgrade and a costume that upgrades the speed further to compensate for not dashing. Not knowing dash exists also helps. Cyborg = Achieve SS Rank in Survival in Survival (Hard) You'll need a very good person for that. Personally, I think that Serbia is best but only because I play with her (or used to before the glitch got fixed) a lot. Just use the character you're best with, and hopefully, you'll get Cyborg! The glitch of unlocking Cyborg was fixed in the previous update, so that's why it isn't mentioned here. Kepler 22B = Win the Tournament by beating him in the Tournament's final (Moderate) First of all, what does "beating the aliens" mean? It means that very rarely at the tournament final, a giant UFO comes to the field, and for 10 precious seconds, you need to try to hit it with the ball. If you do, Kepler 22B will turn into your opponent and the match will start over. If you win this match, you will have unlocked him but the UFO still appears from time to time. This is based on luck, just play a lot of Tournament, and you might even find a lot of points and Tournament trophies after you get Kepler 22B and unlock somebody else. Turkey = Beat 20 characters 10 times in Arcade (Somewhat hard) Tedious, huh? I think so too. But if you REALLY want him for who knows what reason, be persistent and stick with it. The 200 games that you have to play, as an added tip, are much less boring if you use different characters. Portugal = Own 9 SS Rank Costumes (Very hard) First, is what I may ask of, is why do you even want Portugal? The most number of SS rank costumes you will ever need is 3, at maximum. Then why do you have to spend all that extra points just for him? If you REALLY want him, as if you don't, don't go for it as his power shot is horrible, then buy him. The spinning hands costume alone costs 2,700,000 points, which is already more than the cost of getting Portugal at 1,800,000. Devil = Donate $1 to D&D Dream The unlock requirements says it all. Coax your parents to give you a dollar, and then buy him with it. Or, you can just simply ignore it and simply not get him. Canada = Win the Tournament with 12 counter attacks (Moderate) There isn't one character nearly as better as the one and only Italy. He is the key guy to drawing counter attacks, and this goes for the other characters that require counter attacks as well. Just do it back and forth, and you might be getting not just 12, but maybe twice that in terms of counters. Chile = Reach the SS Rank without using a power shot (Very hard) Sadly, the glitch is fixed. So deal with it and use Austria for the counter. "Rami"'s got your back :). Poland = Reach with 21 characters the SS rank in Survival (Very hard) There is a really funny and useful glitch that you can use with him. Get at least an E rank with 21 characters and you unlock Poland, although he isn't too good. Asura = Get 5 Achievements against him in Arcade (Hard) Whenever the TV asks you for a free game for an ad, click or tap on the TV. Why? You can bypass the 50,000 points you would have to pay if you just directly clicked play. Other than that, refer to the previous characters for the achievements you have to earn as follows: Don't concede a goal, win by 10 goals, win in SD (Sudden Death), win 10 times, and win without using a power shot. Egypt = Reach the SS Rank without dashing (Very hard) WAAAA. I feel bad too. But suck it up and boost your speed. Valentine = Beat 27 Characters without dashing in Arcade (Moderate) Go to the Netherlands section for how to compensate for no dash. Super Saiyan = Win 30 trophies each with 26 characters (Very hard) For such a hard unlock requirements, all I can say is to use 26 good characters! Why is he worth it? Use the power shot close to your own goal, and no CPU in history has ever stopped it that way. Ireland = Win a Tournament without Kick, Dash, or Power shot (Somewhat hard) This is really hard to do as well. Good counter attacks have no use at all here so pick somebody with a good, tall head structure like Indonesia. The Netherlands' section has the full instructions to compensate for without dashing. Ecuador is also good for heading China = Win against 30 characters in the Arcade with 5 counter attacks Who takes away the #1 spot? Italy! You just have to be good at countering shots. Greece = Reach the SS Rank without conceding more than 5 goals SOOOOOOOO hard. But Nepal is probably the best because the big robot totally blocks the goal. Spain might work as well if you play defensively and rely on your power shot. Ukraine for time and height might work too. New Zealand = Win the Amateur League with 3 characters All you have to do is use good characters. Nothing else. This also goes for the next two characters. Sweden = Win the Minor League with 5 characters Just pick good characters. Z = Win the Major League with 10 characters Same as last one, but just be careful about who you choose because Major league is HARD. Israel = Win the Amateur League without conceding more than 10 goals There is a glitch that if you get the 1st place on your first try, you can get him instantly, and that goes for the next two characters as well. But, if not, use Nepal. Australia = Same as Israel but with Minor League Same rules as Israel. Denmark = Same as Israel but with Major League Here you REALLY have to start of taking the first spot the first time so don't try it until you have a VERY good character. Luxembourg would fare well although he is hard to get. Luxembourg = Beat 39 characters in Arcade without using kick It's very hard to master the art of dash-kicking (at least that's what I call it). You have to have VERY good timing, and, also, know what distance to dash from and where the ball will end up. But if you get the technique down, Luxembourg won't fare as too much of a challenge for you. Just don't try it against him, skip him and pick South Africa. Colombia = Reach SS Rank without kicking Good counter attacks are useless here, so make your decision on the other two shots and you can use the Nigerian character to make it easily. Romania = Win Major League without using a power shot The character doesn't matter but use Austria for his counter attack. Enjoy! South Africa = Beat 42 characters in Arcade without jumping NEPAL NEPAL NEPAL. His robot is OP (a good help for getting the next character as well). Austria = Win a Tournament without jumping Well, Nepal again! Or Thailand and anyone else with a good ground shot Thailand = Win Major League without using dash I don't really know if some people can do so. Major league is hard enough. Just get a good speed boost and you might be okay. Saudi Arabia = Win Amateur league without using Power and Dash Ohhhh. Here comes a hard one. Get a good speed boost with that dash, and get somebody who has a boss counter attack like Austria. Make the speed boost at least +5 or even +6. Switzerland = Win Minor league without using Power or Dash Okay, an overlapping unlock requirement. Very creative of D&D Dream. Just follow the same rules, but be more careful. Austria is recommended to get him because he has a great counter attack, and counter attacks are good ways to get goals. Singapore = Win Major League without kicking Okay, that's just plain mean. It's hard enough in the Major League to simply win it. But if you want him (he's also not too good), then you will have to have very, very good timing and good visualization of where the ball will end up. I call this the art of Dashkicking (hence my name). Belgium = Win the Head Cup with 10 characters Okay, okay. Slow down. It's harder than you think. Get 10 GOOD characters that you know how to use and good luck. Pluto = Get 9 achievements against him in Arcade Oooh. Now that's tough. All I can say is the achievements: No goals conceded, 10 goal difference, win 10 times, win without power, win in Sudden Death, win without dash, 5 counter attacks, without kick, and without jump. Please refer to the previous pages for which characters to use. Also, always take the TV to your advantage. Croatia = Win Head Cup without using a power shot Well, Head Cup is hard enough playing it normally, but if you have to, use Austria, Mon-K, or Nepal for their extremely powerful counter attacks. Uruguay = Win Head Cup without conceding more than 3 goals Use Nepal because his robot blocks the goal. Ukraine is the second alternative, being taller with the power button effect. They also have power shots that take FOREVER. If you don't have Nepal or Ukraine yet, use characters with a very long power shot such as Austria or less recommended, South Africa. But why 3? I don't know either. EVIL D&D Dream. Hungary = Win Head Cup without using Jump Use Nepal because his robot blocks the goal. Ukraine is the second alternative, being taller with the power button effect. Spain is also good because he doesn't need to jump for his power shot to be successful India = Win Amateur League without using jump or kick Ooh. You really need a tall person with good Dashkicking skills this time. Hong Kong = Achieve SS Rank without using Jump, Kick or power shot Outright torture. Indonesia, the tallest in Head Soccer, would be the only hope for only walking and dashing. Ecuador = Win the Head Cup without kicking or dashing Oh, what is D&D Dream doing now!? All you can do is run, power and jump. The best person to do this would probably be Serbia for her shots, even though she is hard to get. Use the air shot a millimeter before midline, and use her ground shot at midfield. It is also really easy to get used to her. Mon-K works for some people also but you have to pay money (the next section). Mon-K = Donate $4.99 to the developer Okay, so your parents won't just give you him for free. Maybe you'll need to do some chores to earn the money :). Czech Republic = Win Minor League without using Kick and Jump Only running and dashing and using power(ing)? Use Nepal. How to unlock him is described in the next section. Nepal = Win Major League without using Jump WHAT??? The boss of not jumping has a no jump unlock requirements? Yes, sadly. Use Ukraine for this. Her power button effect makes her slightly taller, so use her for the job. Her ground shot is great, too, and her unlock requirements only requires you to watch 20 videos with a nice cheat to get you across the 10 minutes. Georgia = Win Head Cup with collecting 25 Counter Attacks Even though he is not too good, if you want him, use Italy. His power shot can be countered FOREVER if both sides don't have a special counter attack. Just be careful, though. Indonesia = Achieve SS Rank with 50 Counter attacks or watch 10 videos Like the previous one, use Italy. But there is a funny trick. After you watch a video, adjust the time on your device to 10 minutes after, open the game again, and you can watch another video. Really useful here. Ukraine = Win Major League with 80 counters or watch 20 videos Use Italy yet again, or use the trick mentioned in the above section. Serbia = Beat 60 characters without getting hurt or watch 50 videos Use Ukraine. Her power button effect prevents her from getting hurt, as a glitch. Just skip Serbia and try WatermelBot. You can jump over the seeds. The trick also works too. WatermelBot = Win Head Cup without getting hurt You should use Ukraine because she can't get hurt when her power button is activated. Another way is to use the UFO costume to prevent the opponent's powerboat from charging. The final but less reliable method is to use Thailand's ground shot, as the power shot does not directly hit the opponent, so he can't use his own power shot to get around Thailand's ground shot. Also, stay well away and watch out for the opponent's kicks and costume. PumpKill = Clear Death Mode Use France for the 120 games. The link to watch Head Soccer Wikia beat it is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peSkXrEvxuA&ab_channel=HeadSoccerWiki. France's shot is special as it can avoid ALL the obstacles, as long as you are really, really good at Head Soccer because there are no traps underground and there is a good chance of scoring if you are in the middle of the field. Another method is to change costumes based on the obstacles you encounter. This can be done by quitting Death Mode, changing costumes in any other mode and resuming the game. Bulgaria = Collect all keys from all 4 Episodes The fastest way to unlock Bulgaria is making sure that you never play an Episode that you have unlocked already. For example, if you have completed Episode 4 and you enter it again, you could leave and hope for the other Episode. That is the fastest way to unlock Bulgaria, but it makes you lose points and maybe you want to finish the Death Mode to unlock Finland, for example. There are more tips to give. You can only come in Episode 1 if you use a female character, in the other stages your character is male and it depends on whether the characters in the cages are male or female. In Episode 2, they are both female, in Episode 3 the left one is male and the other female, and in Episode 4 the left one is female and the right prisoner male. Also choose characters that are recommended for Death Mode, like France. Finland = Win Death Mode with 30 characters Only with determination you could unlock Finland this way. Make sure you use characters that are recommended to use for Death Mode, like France, and possibly Georgia, New Zealand, Thailand, Mon-K, Bulgaria, Singapore, and Italy too. And don't forget: never use a character twice. You can also buy him for points, but you need so many that you question if he's worth it, even if he's really good. The best way to earn points is using the play with any character glitch and play Head Cups with Mon-K, which gives you double reward points. Honduras Win in a tournament by 10 goals in the finals without getting hurt. Fiji Win in the major league without getting hurt. Madagascar: Download Head Basketball Very easy. Just go to the Play Store and download Head Basketball. Madagascar will be unlocked then. Norway Reach SS rank without getting hurt Mongolia Win Death Mode without using powershot Note: Please remember; THESE ARE HARDER THAN YOU THINK, whether it is to resist the urge to jump or dash, or to face the challenge of preventing goals, or getting a lot of goals. IT'S NOT EASY. PS: This is a unlock guide, not a power shot guide. The power shot guide is here. Category:Guides Category:Handy Pages